1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an LCD device that has an improved color sense and uniform cell gap.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with development of informatization technologies, a market of a display device as a connection medium between a user and information is growing. Accordingly, the use of flat panel displays (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increased.
Among the flat panel displays, LCD devices, which are capable of embodying a high resolution and being reduced and increased in size, are extensively used. LCD devices displays an image in a mode where light incident from a backlight unit is emitted by adjusting an arrangement direction of a liquid crystal layer by an electric field applied to a pixel electrode and a common electrode included in a liquid crystal panel. LCD devices having various structures are separately manufactured in various driving modes according to a structure of a thin film transistor, a column spacer, a color filter, the pixel electrode, and the common electrode included in the liquid crystal panel.
Meanwhile, when the liquid crystal panel is manufactured according to the related art, an overlay margin between the column spacer and the color filter positioned in an adjacent region is not considered. Accordingly, there are differences in height of the color filters and in height of the column spacers. In this case, the liquid crystal panel has problems in that there are differences in color sense and cell gap in an entire surface or a local portion of a front surface of the display surface. Accordingly, the problems need to be overcome.